


Suck my... Blood

by aimingatthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blood, Boarding School, F/M, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimingatthesky/pseuds/aimingatthesky
Summary: When Veronica wins a scholarship for a boardingschool, originally she was thinking of hot, mysterious guys and lots of romance. But when she gets there, she meets Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray. The four outsiders who are out for her blood. But Veronica doesn´t really see herself as a meal, so she is forced to accept a fatal pact.What is the secret behind Gerards mysterious past? Will Veronica loose her purity? And what is it with Ray and his hair?
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/You, frank iero / ofc, gerard way / ofc, mcr / ofc
Kudos: 1





	Suck my... Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was originally written in german, so please excuse the mistakes ;) leave comments!

Chapter 1- Episode 0: Prologue

Triggerwarning: PTBS, Violence, Sex, Non-Con, Blood, Cursing, Abuse, Panicattacks, Bad style of writing, Suicide, Stupid jokes, Stupid characters, Sarcasm, Bad grammar 

The wind blows Veronicas hair into her face. She checks her looks in the window of her car. She sees a pale and trousled girl. With shaky hands she clears the hair off her face. She bites her lip at the thuoght of herself looking like this more often in the near future, as she will be in a boarding school with a ton of hot and mysterious guys.   
The cloudy sky covers up the sight upon the towers of the school. She knows that there have to be towers, as the flyer on the floor of her car shows a picture of the school. „…“ says the flyer in golden letters. „Blood conquers all“ says the slogan. How fitting. The intitution already looks like it came straight from a Dracula-movie.   
She climbs up the massive marble staircase and opens the door to the gigantic entrance hall. She bumps into a part of the door sticking out and promptly apologizes.

\---

After leaving her bags in the entrance hall, she looks around searching. At one side of the hall she spots a narrow corridor being enlighted by torchlight. Her common sense leaves her and she walks right into it.   
While walking through it, she remembers that it is the middle of the day and the other students must still be in class. Right this instant, a door in front of her opens and hits her in the face. Her lip immedeatly starts bleeding. Out of the room behind the door steps a boy. He has black hair and „catholic“ written over his neck. Of course she must run into the freaks. The boy opposite from her stares at her, like he never saw a girl before in his entrire live. „Uhm… ouch?“ He just keeps staring at her. Then, he turns around and vanishes back into the room he came from. Confused, Veronica shruggs and walks further down the corridor. She doesn´t feel like talking to him. It´s better if I stay out of trouble anyways… She thinks while being on her way into the biggest trouble of her live.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
